


Vanity Fair

by WanderingSummerBreeze



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10004135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingSummerBreeze/pseuds/WanderingSummerBreeze
Summary: This started as a DM with a Tumblr friend, then I quickly rolled this out at work, while my annoying 62 yr old colleague was on lunch break. If there are mistakes, I don't wanna know. Posting as is.





	

Jesus Fuck. I’m supposed to be calm. Controlled. Independent. Not to mention, with another man. But when Sam walked into the room, full tux, hair back, I couldn’t help myself. All shits given, flew right out the door.

But I had to be smart. We were told to keep our distance. A quick kiss on the cheek _Hello_ and the smallest of small-talk was allowed. Then, we were to part, like the red seas, one on one side, the other, the opposite side of the ocean. So I had to pick my moment. All I knew was that it had to be quick. I could feel the wetness pool between my thighs, and the slinky number I was wearing was not one to conceal any embarrassing stains.

I kept a side-eye on him for most of the evening. He was charming, smiled awkwardly, and played with his hands far too much. I knew what they needed. My hands to hold on to. My hands to reassure him. I would catch him scanning the room, from time to time. He was looking for me. He’d pick up his cell, look at, frown, noticing I hadn’t sent a text, then carry on.

Now, I didn’t spend the entire evening fixated on him, but he was always in my thoughts, and when the party was in full swing, I couldn’t take it anymore. I scanned the last place I had seen him, near a corridor. Perfect. His conversation partner had just padded his back, and made his leave. Perfectly perfect.

I walked, no, swayed, over to him. Sam’s face fell slightly, the smile disappearing as he looked around the room. Finally, his eyes found mine. The sheer exuberance that painted beautiful brush strokes across his face, tugged at my heart. But the closer I approached him, it was my stomach that did the flips and my _very_ wet lower lips that led me to his vastly growing bulge at the front of his trousers.

Sam opened his mouth, words of admiration about to spill from his lips, after his once-over scan of my body. But as I came up to him, close enough to feel his breath, I put a finger to his lips, effectively stopping him. I smiled, slowly shaking my head. Don’t speak, my eyes said. I dropped my hand to his arms, sliding it down to his hand, unclasped, when he saw my approach, and guided him around the corner, down the corridor.

This was the way to the kitchen, but we veered off to a curtained off section. Still visible, for those that went wondering, but I need him. The need bursting inside me like an inferno.

I pushed him against the wall, my hands fumbling around his trouser button as he leaned in for a kiss.

I shook my head, “Lipstick. We have to be quick.”

He groaned as his head fell back against the wall. I took one more glance behind me, then dropped to my knees, pulling out his massive erection from beneath the cloth. Hard, glistening, and with a hint of purple on the throbbing head, it was beautiful. I ran my tongue up the understand in one long lick, before taking the head between my lips and sucking hard, my tongue flicking as he rested deep in my mouth.

Sam’s large hands fell to my hair, but he was careful, just twined his fingers, desperate for contact. Despite the loud music from down the hall, the networking and the flurry of wait staff, I could hear every soft moan from his lips. I looked up from my mouthful of heated flesh, Sam’s face was tight and relaxed at the same time. He wasn’t going to last. My right hand wrapped around the base of his cock, fingers tantalizing his testicles below, as my other gripped his backside, pushing him as deep as I could take him.

A hand pulled free from my dark locks to take my hand from his ass, He twined his fingers in mine and just held on. I felt his fingers tighten in mine, his grasp in my hair, pulling slightly, and all the tell-tale signs of his release.

I felt the flood of semen hit the back of my throat, and I quickly swallowed the steady stream. Poor boy. He’s had a rough week. But before I could ponder and further, or wipe my lips clean, I was pulled to my feet, my dress hiked up high on my hips, and Sam pushed his still hard penis inside me.

I was wet, so he slid in with no worry, but the movement shocked me and I let out a loud scream of pleasure. Sam covered my mouth – loosely – as to not smudge my lipstick.

Such a gentleman.

A few quick thrusts, and some imprints of fingers on his neck, and I felt Sam spasm again, his cum burying itself deep within me.

We stayed quiet a moment longer, the light scruff on his face sending tingles down my body, before he pulled free.

Sam tucked himself back in and with a contended smile, eased my dress down my thighs, putting it in proper order once more. We gave each other the quick once over, and Sam gestured for me to leave first.

I walked back into the large room full of people, a little less sure of myself then when I had walked in the first time. We should have walked back together.


End file.
